


A Lesson in Planned Spontaneity

by mormorando (shine)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shine/pseuds/mormorando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong is worried about their sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Planned Spontaneity

**Author's Note:**

> Remix of [The Right Kind of Punishment](http://community.livejournal.com/interspersed/20152.html). (Locked)

"Do you think we're too vanilla?"

Yunho lowered the book he was reading, tilting his head up on Jaejoong's lap to look at him. "I'm confused."

"You know, vanilla!" Jaejoong waved the TV remote around vaguely, The Real Housewives of Hong Kong forgotten in the background. "All missionary, all the time. I bet nuns have more fun."

"Nuns are celibate."

"Exactly!"

Setting his book aside, Yunho sat up because it was hard to look at someone in an accusatory manner and be taken seriously when you were using their lap as a pillow. "What did Yoochun say this time?"

"Why do you always assume Yoochun has something to do with it?" Jaejoong said, acting like he's making eye contact, but Yunho knew Jaejoong was just staring at his mole. "I would never talk to Yoochun about our sex life."

"You always talk to Yoochun about our sex life," Yunho said. "It's the only reason why we have an economy 500-pack of those extra sensitive condoms you're obsessed with. Who else would think it's socially acceptable to present a giant tub of condoms at Christmas around friends and family?" Not that Yunho ever protested against using them. They were, after all, given out of love, and his frugality wouldn't have let him return a free year's worth of something so pricey anyway.

"It's because he cares about our pleasure," Jaejoong said, turning a little to face Yunho, suddenly really excited about something. Which was good because Yunho didn't really need to go to that place where Yoochun was concerned about his satisfaction in the bedroom. "Anyway, he said-- I mean, _I, by myself_ , suggest we do something kinky."

"... Right now?"

That seemed to catch Jaejoong off-guard. "I -- uh. Is that what you want?"

Yunho stood up and stretched his arms above his head. "You're the man with the plan," he said. "Just let me know when and where."

"That's not how this is supposed to work," Jaejoong said, clearly confused. "I could make you do really freaky stuff. I could pick bondage! Or phone sex! Furries!"

Yunho leaned down and pecked Jaejoong on the mouth. "Whatever you want," he said, picking up his book. "I'm going to go take a nap."

" _TENTACLES._ "

\---

The first thing Yunho saw when he opened his eyes was Jaejoong's face an inch from his. It said a lot about how often this happened when Yunho's reaction was to roll over calmly and pretend to fall back asleep.

"No, hey, stop that! What are you doing?" Jaejoong grabbed a hold of Yunho's shoulder and shook him. "You said that I was the man with the plan and I have one!"

"Okayokayokay," Yunho mumbled, turning onto his back and sliding his arm around Jaejoong's shoulders, pulling him in snugly while keeping his eyes closed. "Debrief me."

"Roleplay." Considering the way Jaejoong was practically thrumming in excitement against him, Yunho wondered if Jaejoong had always wanted this and the conversation with Yoochun was just a reason for him to bring it up. "Specifically, teacher/student. More specifically, you are the teacher and I am the rebellious student that needs... reprimanding."

Yunho bit his lip, but a snicker still slipped through. He laughed even louder when Jaejoong smacked him. "Sorry!" he said quickly, hugging Jaejoong so was pinning Jaejoong's arms to his sides to prevent any more abuse. "You said reprimand funny."

"Boyfriends do not make fun of their boyfriends' fantasies!" Jaejoong said, craning his neck to try and bite Yunho's cheek. "Not good ones, at least."

"Whoa, now that's a little harsh." Yunho sighed and loosened his hold. "If this is how you want to stop being too vanilla, then I am all for it," he said, twirling Jaejoong hair absently, just the way Jaejoong disliked it. "Are we doing it right now?"

Jaejoong batted at Yunho's hand. "Don't say 'doing it'."

"Am I _reprimanding_ you right now?" Yunho said, shielding his face before Jaejoong could smack him. "I'm stopping, I'm stopping!"

"You're the worst boyfriend," Jaejoong muttered, though he didn't resist when Yunho pulled him on top and kissed him softly.

"Are you going to wear your Hug outfit?"

Jaejoong made a face that suggested Yunho was disgusting. It looked pretty adorable. "That would be the complete opposite of sexy. Why are you trying to ruin my fantasy?"

"It's not on purpose, I swear," Yunho said, curling his fingers around Jaejoong's collar to tug him down again. "You could always make me stop talking."

Jaejoong's hands immediately went to Yunho's pants and Yunho had to bite the inside of his cheek, thinking about how little power of persuasion was needed when it came to Jaejoong. "This weekend," Jaejoong said, working Yunho's zipper open. "We can do it then."

"Oh, so you're allowed to use 'doing it'?"

\---

When the weekend finally rolled around, Yunho had almost forgotten about their plans, too caught up in visiting his parents and spending an entire day with Junsu, helping him find a present for Yoochun's birthday. Time that was mostly spent letting Junsu down gently when he picked out yet another item that was more or less useless.

So when he opened the door to the apartment he shared with Jaejoong and was attacked with a pile of clothes, it was just a little confusing.

"I've been waiting for like, _two hours_ , where were you?"

"I told you--"

"Nevermind." Jaejoong grabbed Yunho shoulders and steered him towards the guest room. "Go change. I couldn't figure out which tie went better with the outfit, so just surprise me," he said, pausing by their room to run in and grab Yunho's black plastic-rimmed fake glasses from the dresser. "Don't forget these."

Yunho stared down at his armful of clothes, then up again when things finally clicked into place. "We're just going to jump into it? Doesn't stuff like this need preparation?"

"Let me reiterate," Jaejoong said, hands on his hips. "I have been waiting for forever. The nerves that I had have all been worried away and now I am just impatient."

"Two hours is not really fore--"

"Get _dressed_ , Yunho. Dear god, I don't know how you survive when I'm not around," said Jaejoong, sounding completely unlike a rebellious student. "Come over when you're ready. I mean, ready-ready."

"How will I know that you'll be too?" He was met with silence. "... Right. Waiting for forever and eons. Got it."

For a second, Jaejoong looked like he was going to say something, correct Yunho maybe, but the moment passed and Jaejoong disappeared, closing the door behind him.

The outfit Jaejoong put together wasn't exactly what Yunho was expecting. The dark grey slacks and blue button-up were more suitable for a date at a semi-fancy restaurant than what a teacher would show up to class in. But it was Jaejoong's fantasy and Yunho did agree to do as asked. Plus Jaejoong could never do wrong when it came to fashion and Yunho was even a little attracted to himself by the time he slipped the glasses on.

To be honest, Yunho had practiced a little bit for this. He did find the whole roleplay thing somewhat silly, but that might've been attributed to him choosing to rehearse in the bathroom after showering. Trying to be stern at your own reflection was awkward.

After spending a good five minutes trying to decide whether he should leave the top button of his shirt unfastened, Yunho headed towards their bedroom (unfastened, tie loose). The past few days he had been acting like this was no big deal, but he knew that it was entirely possible that he would walk in there and suck royally at being a disciplinary figure. If there was any proverbial pant-wearing in their relationship, they belonged to Jaejoong.

He stopped in front of the closed door and lifted his hand to knock before realizing that would be ridiculous. A teacher wouldn't need permission to enter his own classroom. Before he could get weirded out by actually referring to himself as a teacher, Yunho took a deep breath, cleared his throat, and opened the door.

\---

Jaejoong doesn't look up when the door opens. In fact, he slouches even further in the chair, acting preoccupied by the spinning of his ring around his thumb. He wonders what excuse he could use to get out of here within ten minutes.

"Kim Jaejoong. It's been an entire week since I've had to call you in here, hasn't it? Almost a new record."

Jaejoong gives a shrug, resisting the urge this time to roll his eyes at his history teacher, Mr. Jung. He's made to stay after every time his grade slips close to failing. He never cares enough to really listen to what Mr. Jung tells him, but he's too bored with everything else in this stupid town, so he shows up. "Can you just tell me what I need to get on the next test to not fail so I can go?"

"Do you have somewhere to be?"

"I dunno, are you my mom?"

Mr. Jung sighs and leans back in his chair, hands clasped in front of him. "Jaejoong, if you actually needed guidance, you know I would be happy to provide it," he says. "But we both know you're simply not trying. I can tell you're smart and you'd grasp the material easily if you just put some effort into it. So what is it? How can I make you care about this stuff?"

"No offense, but I'm not going to magically care about history. It's boring."

"I meant your education. University exams are coming up."

"Wasn't planning on taking those," Jaejoong says, trying to sound as uninterested and inconvenienced as possible. He sits up and picks up his jacket. "Look, 65 on the next test, right? Can I go now?"

"No." Mr. Jung walks around to the front of his desk, sitting on the edge. He crosses his arms and says, "How did you know you needed a 65? I didn't tell you that."

"I guessed," Jaejoong says sarcastically, standing up. But before he could get away, Mr. Jung grabs his elbow firmly, making him turn around. It surprises him, both that his teacher had the ability to put his foot down and the warmth that seeps through his shirt where Mr. Jung's hand is.

Jaejoong isn't forced to sit down again, but neither does Mr. Jung let go. "You're calculating the grades you claim not to care about in your head," he says. " _In your head, Jaejoong._ I'm not going to stand by and watch you waste that sort of talent."

This time Jaejoong does roll his eyes. "I'm going home," he says, jerking his arm away, but Mr. Jung is faster and pulls harder, and suddenly Jaejoong finds himself pressed up against his teacher's chest.

They stare at each other and Jaejoong grows increasingly uncomfortable, a feeling he rarely experiences. Mr. Jung's face gives away nothing to hint that he feels the same and Jaejoong concentrates on the sound of the dumb rooster clock on Mr. Jung's desk, its loud, incessant ticking out of sync with his own rushing pulse.

"Look at me."

"What? No." Jaejoong scoffs, still nervous. "Let go of me."

"Jaejoong."

" _Sir._ "

The cologne Mr. Jung wears smells faint, worn off over the course of the day. The school's air conditioner broke on Tuesday and Jaejoong watches as a bead of sweat slides down Mr. Jung's throat and pauses at the dip between his bared collarbones.

Jaejoong licks it up.

Too surprised with himself, he doesn't notice that Mr. Jung doesn't react in any way but to tighten his hold on Jaejoong, bringing his hand up to grasp Jaejoong's other arm. It doesn't hurt, the way Mr. Jung holds onto him, just steady, and he can't feel any anger either. There's nothing to suggest that Jaejoong crossed a line just now.

"Is that why you show up to class?" Jaejoong doesn't speak. He wants it to get even hotter so he can put his mouth on his teacher's skin again. "It's rude not to answer."

Jaejoong nods, mumbles an apology, and leans up to crush his mouth against Mr. Jung's. The kiss is wet and hurried, and Jaejoong's hands come up to fist Mr. Jung's shirt, pushing until they bump into the desk. Their weight makes it slip against the floor and the jagged, high-pitched screech it makes forces them apart.

"You need to be quiet," Mr. Jung says, as out of breath as Jaejoong is. "There are still student and staff here."

"I'm quiet when I have something in my mouth," Jaejoong says, grinning when he sees Mr. Jung lick his lips quickly. It's small, but enough of a sign for Jaejoong to drop to his knees and work Mr. Jung's pants open, tugging at them until they fall and pool around his ankles.

Mr. Jung is already hard in his boxers and Jaejoong sucks in his lower lip, staring mesmerized as he cups the bulge with is hand, palming it a little to feel how different it is compared to his own. A small moan escapes Mr. Jung and Jaejoong looks up, grinning while he pushes his teacher's underwear down so they fall to the ground too.

Jaejoong wraps one hand gingerly around Mr. Jung's cock, as if it's fragile, and it earns him a quiet, frustrated hiss.

"Do not pick now to be studious," Mr. Jung says. His glasses are gone and his bangs hang over his eyes as he stares down at Jaejoong headily. One of his hands slides into Jaejoong's hair. "Be good and put it in your mouth."

The moan Jaejoong wants to let out for how hot that sounded never makes it, gets caught in his throat when Mr. Jung guides his mouth onto his cock and Jaejoong forgets about everything except how good Mr. Jung feels on his tongue.

Jaejoong can't fit the entire length in his mouth, so he takes Mr. Jung as deep as he can and strokes the base, humming as he sucks greedily. He quickly builds up a steady rhythm that has Mr. Jung making these soft noises that go straight to Jaejoong's cock.

His knees are just starting to hurt when Mr. Jung pulls him off and makes him stand up, drawing him into a rough kiss that Jaejoong would hate to admit makes him feel lightheaded.

"Take off your pants," Mr. Jung says, sucking and tugging on Jaejoong's bottom lip as he draws back. He pivots them around, leaving Jaejoong by the desk as he sits in the chair. "Go on," he says, stroking himself lazily.

Jaejoong has to swallow another moan as his hands slip down, undoing his pants. He pushes his underwear down and steps out, kicking them to the side. Though Mr. Jung didn't say anything about it, he starts unbuttoning his shirt too, hands a little shaky knowing that all of Mr. Jung's attention is on him.

"Stop, keep it on like that," Mr. Jung says when Jaejoong's done with the last button. "Now come here."

It feels awkward being naked from only the waist down, though half of Jaejoong's discomfort is from the way his dick is exposed. But he stands in front of Mr. Jung with his hands at his sides, waiting for instruction. Anxious, even.

"Have you thought about being fucked by me, Jaejoong?" Mr. Jung says. Jaejoong's breath hitches and he closes his eyes when Mr. Jung's hands smooth over his stomach and chest. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Will you?"

Mr. Jung smirks. "Turn around. Rest your arms on the desk."

A shiver actually runs down Jaejoong's spine as he follows the orders, pillowing his head on his arms as he bends over and exposes his ass to Mr. Jung. He feels embarrassed like this, but is more turned on than anything.

Even though he expects it, the first touch of Mr. Jung's tongue against his hole makes him seize up. He forces himself to relax again, letting himself be worked open, and moans loudly when Mr. Jung's tongue pushes inside.

"God, stop, just fuck me already," Jaejoong says what feels like an excruciating hour later when Mr. Jung has dipped down to mouth at his balls, not giving him anything more than teasing. He's not begging though, he tells himself, even though his thighs are shaking and he's sure the large hands gripping his hips are the only thing keeping him upright. "Shit, _please_. I'm even asking nicely. Come _on_."

Mr. Jung laughs softly and pulls away, giving one more long lick from Jaejoong's balls to the base of his spine. Jaejoong feels like he's going to explode. He hears Mr. Jung spit before an arm wraps around his waist and pulls him back.

"Remember, be good," Mr. Jung murmurs against his ear. He presses the tip of his cock against Jaejoong and lets Jaejoong take him in slowly. "Mm, that's it."

Jaejoong wants to just slam his hips down, but resists, and lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he's finally seated. He shifts his hips, adjusting to being filled, and moans softly at the fullness he feels.

"What are you waiting for?" Mr. Jung says, sounding a bit strained himself.

Permission, Jaejoong realizes. He starts riding Mr. Jung, slow at first, but speeds up quickly, tilting his head back onto Mr. Jung's shoulder as he pulls off almost all the way only to snap his hips down again.

"Look at you," Mr. Jung says, fingers pressing almost painfully into Jaejoong's hips, pulling him down even harder. "Is this how you're going to spend the rest of your life, Jaejoong? Fucking your way through to graduate?"

"Fuck," Jaejoong moans, turning his head to kiss Mr. Jung's throat, sucking on the soft skin. "Faster."

"Can't last?" Mr. Jung says, meeting Jaejoong's thrusts. His hand slides over and closes it around Jaejoong's cock. His strokes are firm and unrelenting, driving Jaejoong closer to orgasm. "Do it, then. Come all over yourself."

Jaejoong can't hold back anymore, the smoothness of Mr. Jung's voice pushing him over the edge. He snaps his hips down one more time and lets Mr. Jung's hand drag his orgasm out of him, arching sharply with his lips parted and breath held. As he comes down, he feels Mr. Jung thrust a few more times and then the sting of Mr. Jung's teeth on his shoulder when he comes too.

"This doesn't count as extra credit, I hope you know," Mr. Jung says once they've both calmed down.

Jaejoong smiles and kisses his history teacher that makes corny jokes during class and drinks tea out of a Keroppi mug.

He's going to keep trying until it does count.

\---

"So. That was fucking awesome."

Yunho laughed, out of breath, and laid down next to Jaejoong after tossing the condom away. "Yeah, that would be the word for it," he says. "I don't think you've ever been that enthusiastic about a blowjob."

"Your fault for leaving your shirt open like that," Jaejoong said, breathing in deep and letting it out slowly. "I knew you were going to look sexy, but holy shit."

"Surprised me with the lube."

Grinning, Jaejoong snuggled closer, arm draped over Yunho's chest. "You liked it? I made Yoochun taste-test like, 30 different brands."

Yunho frowned a little. "Is that why he looked really sick the other day?"

"I told you he cares."

"So you feel less vanilla now?" Yunho said, combing his fingers lazily through Jaejoong's hair that was damp from sweat. "We're exciting?"

"We are totally exciting, boyfriend." Jaejoong raised his hand. "High five."

Yunho high-fived happily.


End file.
